El amor mata la inseguridad
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Imaginan a Haruka Nanase inseguro? Nadie podia llegar a imaginar que el chico más tranquilo y serio de la escuela podia sentirse así cuando veía al club de admiradores rodeando a Makoto.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Algo lindo y tierno para este capítulo. Espero que les guste. ¿Alguna vez han pensado que Haru tiene inseguridades con Makoto? Yo realmente lo pensé para escribir esta historia. Es algo lindo que ellos se encuentren en estas situaciones. Es algo lindo y sin segundas intenciones. Algo que les va a gustar.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Koji Oji. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Alguien hubiera imaginado que Haruka Nanase era alguien inseguro? Realmente todos lo tomarían como un tipo de broma cuando el chico más serio, tranquilo y que le gusta desnudarse cuando ve el mar, fuera inseguro. Era muy raro que algún sentimiento fuera marcado en el rostro de su amigo de estilo libre pero cuando a trataba de Makoto Tachibana, cambiaban las cosas.

Era muy bien sabido, que ambos han estado juntos desde que son niños. Se comparten muchas cosas y son mejores amigos por el pasado que han tenido. Todo va bien cuando llego ese momento del crecimiento en donde esos adorables niños se convierten en unos apuestos jóvenes que traen la atención del público femenino y de algunos pocos hombres que dudaban sobre su sexualidad al ver que tan apuestos chicos estaban en su escuela.

Tal vez fue en ese momento que Haru empezó a temer un poco. Ver que Makoto era un chico apuesto que roba todas esas miradas. Y es que, no podia enojarse ni con su mejor amigo ni con ese club de admiradores que el chico tenía. Makoto lo tenía todo, una gran sonrisa, esa amabilidad envidiable. Ser un buen hijo con buenas calificaciones, ser el capitán del equipo de natación con un envidiable cuerpo que muchos quisieran en su cama. Ser el caballero que todos desearían tener y muchas cosas más que en lugar de que tuviera defectos, tenía más cosas a su favor.

No podía evitar suspirar un poco adolorido por cómo ver su club de admiradores tan cerca de su persona. Apretaba la camisa de su uniforme cuando veía a todo aquello y prefería irse. Quería evitar que el dolor de su corazón se hiciera más grande y fuera más difícil de contener aquellas lágrimas que empezaban a salir por sus ojos.

**-Haru**

Lo que no sabía. Era que había sido visto más de una vez por Makoto. La tristeza marcada en su rostro le dolía aún más. Aún cuando esas chicas lo rodeaban, siempre miraba con atención a Haru que se mantenía a distancia.

Sentirse en completa inseguridad aún dentro de su casa. Caer rendido a su cama y abrazar sus almohadas para evitar soltarse a llorar. Estaba cansado, quería dormir un rato, después se encargaría de terminar su tarea. Cerró los ojos por un instante mientras volvía a suspirar. Era doloroso el amor, era doloroso ver a todas esas personas rodeando a su amigo de ojos verdes.

Suspirar y ocultar su rostro. Pensaba en otras cosas hasta que sintió como era abrazado por la espalda con cariño. Se sobre salto pero al sentir como besaba su nuca y soltaba una risita, se tranquilizó un poco más. Dejó que le abrazaran, dejo de sentirse inseguro para sentirse un poco mas cálido.

**-¿Otra vez celoso?** -Makoto no recibió respuesta.**\- No tienes que prestar atención a todo lo que digan **-Soltó una risita pero no recibió respuesta.**\- No tienes porque estar inseguro ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que sólo te quiero a ti?**

**-Las veces que sean necesarias para que deje de sentirme así **-Habló con normalidad.

**-Te quiero Haruka** -Sonrió Makoto.

Haru se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre completo. Nunca le había gustado escuchar que alguien más le llamé por ese nombre de niña pero con Makoto, era diferente. Podía llegar a sonrojarse y sentirse un tanto nervioso por sentir como besaba su mejilla. Makoto era el único que lo hacía sentirse así. Se volteó para verlo cara a cara. Seguía abrazando su almohada, miro a Makoto con tristeza y con las mejillas rojas.

**-No digas mi nombre** -Se quejó.

**-Pero me gusta tu nombre y lo sabes **-Se excusó. Volvió a pasar sus brazos por su cintura y pegar sus frentes con una sonrisa.**\- Y te quiero sólo a ti Haru**

**-También te quiero Makoto** -Dijo un tanto tímido.

Makoto volvió a sonreír para tomar el mentón de Haru y alzarlo un poco. Verse a los ojos con esa seguridad y calma. Al final, pegar sus labios en un beso que daba confort a Haru. Que le decía muchas cosas pero sobre todo, que Makoto se quedaba a su lado. Un beso cariñoso que le demostraba cuanto se querían en esos momentos. Al separarse, Makoto quito la almohada que los separaba para abrazarlo completamente. Sentirse unidos y completos de esa manera.

**-No debes sentirte celoso** -Sonrió.**\- Siempre estaré aquí a tu lado**

**-A tu lado no me siento así **-Haru soltó y suspiro.**\- Lo se pero no puedo evitar sentirme así**

**-Aquí estaré **-Unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de Haru.**\- Aquí estaré siempre**

Haru sonrió antes de empezar hablar sobre diferentes cosas. Tener una charla sincera y tranquila para calmar sus corazones, para llenarlos del otro, para llenarlos de ese cariño que les faltaba. Olvidar esa inseguridad y demostrarse ese cariño. Quedarse dormidos como esos niños que crecieron al igual que su cariño. Olvidando todo lo que les rodeaba, olvidando aquellas inseguridades y reemplazarlo con amor, con cariño.

El amor mata la inseguridad del otro. El amor era la fuerza más poderosa del mundo y ahora lo entendían muy bien. Sentir esa seguridad, sentir esa protección. Todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Algo muy lindo y tiernos que los hará vomitar arcoíris! Como dije anteriormente, en todo tipo de situaciones, ellos dos son muy lindos y me encanta escribir porque el amor flota en el aire.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 27 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
